


Time Is Like Sand To My Eyes

by wanderingsouls



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:23:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingsouls/pseuds/wanderingsouls
Summary: Inspired from sbrsk's Beach Date piece.





	Time Is Like Sand To My Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [beach date](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/405858) by sbrsk. 



> Something I wrote on Tumblr.
> 
> I know it's supposed to be a date but I don't know how those go.

“You’re walking too slow.” Lance tells Keith, trying to pull the latter along side him. But Keith leans back, straining his arm in place, as Lance brings his right hand to aid his left.

 

“You’re walking too fast.” Keith shoots back, smiling at their silly charade. Water splashes up Lance’s legs with his quick strides; soaking the legs of his shorts with Keith’s.

 

“You know, one day I’m going to walk like this and you’ll have to deal with it.” Keith laughs.

 

“I will, but you don’t have to walk like seventy-year-old Keith right now.” Lance says, stifling his laughter.

 

When they got to the beach, they had been walking side by side. Their hands, linked together, the only real gap between them. But after realizing how long of a stretch the beach was, Keith slowed in his steps to admire the beach Lance always talked about.

 

Keith looked at the ripples in the sand from the many feet of the day. He saw the line where ocean met shore, the little dips in the damp sand from sand crabs or washed away shells. (There were many shells and, on occasion, Keith would come to a halt and pick one up; pocketing it in the pocket of his shorts.)

 

The water was a mix of pink and pale blue as the sun began to set. The water still trying to reflect its bright colors before falling dark to the night.

 

“It’s going to be dark by the time we get back.” Lance tells him, tugging enough to make Keith slip forward. Lance’s smile turning into a smirk at the little victory. Not wanting to lose it, Lance tried pulling Keith along again but, when Keith stood up, he was able to still walk a little way behind Lance.

 

“Your mom said we could take our time. Dinner wouldn’t be ready until eight.” Keith said, looking back at the water. Lance smiled, happy Keith was enjoying himself. Even though Lance wanted to get back home early. Despite being in space for two years, the dormant creature of habit resurfaced inside of Lance.

 

_Always be home when you’re told._

 

“True, but it’s six and we still have more beach to cross.” Lance said, his grip loosened on Keith’s hand; right hand resigning to Lance’s side. If we got this far, at this pace, we should be fine, Lance told himself.

 

“Okay.” Keith said, picking up the pace so he was walking beside Lance again. Keith brought their hands up to his lips, tilting their arms and kissed Lance’s hand.

 

“Sorry.” He apologized, before bringing their hands down.

 

“I know how stressed you were that something bad happened to your family and how you want to make up for the time gone.” Keith continued.

 

“It’s fine, I guess I’m just paranoid they’ll be gone when we get back or something.” Lance admits.

 

“They’ll be there.” Keith promised.

 

“Yeah.” Lance says, squeezing Keith’s hand.

 

“We can come to the beach another time to collect shells.” Lance tells him, gesturing to the sagging pocket of Keith’s shorts; full of shells that caught Keith’s eye.

 

“That would be fun.” Keith said. “We could go out with your family.”

 

When Lance turns to him with a perplexed look, Keith explains.

 

“You know, like a family outing. The ones you always talked about. You’d be with your family and not have to worry about the thought of them not being where you last saw them.”

 

“I’d like that.”

 

When they got back to the house, it was eight, the table was set, the house smelling of familiar food, and the sound of chatter somewhere. Everyone was where Lance had left them and it was perfect.

 

“I’m so happy to be home.” Lance whispered when he hugged his mother.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out sbrsk's art on Tumblr; they're great.


End file.
